


The Rise of the Burger Virus

by orphan_account



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Burger Universe, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), disgusting shitpost, i made a promise and had to keep it, i named the doc "I don't deserve to live the AU"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Will Link escape this never ending nightmare called life? Probably not anytime soon.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Rise of the Burger Virus

**Author's Note:**

> the fact this is the first thing i've written since any kind of Medium Wind content in months hurts me.

For the very first time in a while, Link felt like he had a good night sleep. That was to say he believed he actually slept for once. It was a miracle, magical, mindblowingly amazing. He didn’t believe it was even possible anymore but here he was. 

His single eye scanned the camp for his companions, all of which were still fast asleep. Now that was strange, he may have slept well but it seemed it was at the cost of the usual early risers not waking up as normal.

_ Curious, is this the cost of my sleep? _ Link wondered to himself.

He quietly approached the young wolf, careful not to wake anyone else up. A counterproductive measure since he was planning on waking the wolf up. 

“Come on, pup, it’s time to wake up.” Link whispered, shaking the lad.

What he was graced with, wasn’t the young man he knew. What turned over was some stranger with a burger for a head wearing the young wolf’s clothes.

“Hello, father.” the burger spoke.

Link let out a horrible shriek. A sound so terrible one could mistaken him putting on one of his masks again, wearing the mask of a lost soul. However this time, there were no masks. This was a sound of pure guttural fear, upon gazing on the burger. 

Many questions ran through the hero’s mind. Where was the real boy? What nightmare had he found himself dragged into once more? What of the other boys?

All of his questions would soon be answered. The man’s screams awoke the Captain with a start. The blue scarfed hero grabbed his sword, whipping his head over to Link revealing...no...The Captain had a burger for a head too!!

_ Everyone _ had a burger for a head.

No...this couldn’t be happening. The burger virus had finally hit them. Link thought it was just a myth. Yet here he was. Watching in horror as all the boys he’d come to see as his friends woke up with burgers for heads. 

“Join us, old man. Become burger.” the Champion said.

-

Link woke up in a cold sweat, screaming internally. It was all just a horrible nightmare. A completely nonsensical terrible dream that would likely plague him for the next few days. He couldn’t say what brought it up, and seeing a dream interpreter would probably only give him the answers he didn’t want at all. It was best not to question this ever again.

All the boys were crowded around the Champion’s Sheikah Slate staring intently at something on the screen. Please, for the love of all that was good be a map or something. He wouldn’t be able to take it if it was some stupid shitpost worthy meme. 

“Oh hey, we were just doing a fun quiz on the slate waiting for you to wake up. What kind of burger are you.” the smithy said.

“Captain’s a soy burger. Soy boy! Soy boy!!!” Legend chanted.

Within moments, Link began to scream. His existence was a never ending nightmare.


End file.
